


The Ever Evolving Adventure of Life

by xfsista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/Hr, DH: EWE, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfsista/pseuds/xfsista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco writes a letter to his mother on his thirty-first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever Evolving Adventure of Life

Dearest Mother,

I received your owl this morning with grandfather's pocket watch. It's a lovely gift and I'm honored that you would bestow it on me. It's very thoughtful.

My birthday so far has been quite enjoyable. Of course, it's difficult for one not to enjoy lounging on a yacht in the French Riviera. 

I must admit that I find it strange now that I'm 31. As far as birthdays go, it's not a milestone by any means, but every year, I find myself becoming more reflective about the past and how I've arrived at this particular place.

As a teenager, I was so cocksure and thought I had everything figured out. In hindsight, I was utterly clueless. There were so many things I didn't know and understand. Sometimes, if I think about it too much, I become furious at how much was put on me during those formative years. It could have ended up so much worse. I could have met the same fate as poor Vincent Crabbe. His death was so senseless. I wonder if he even realized why he was fighting. He was so young. So was I. 

But alas, I will not dwell on the anger any further. I do not want to allow my mood to become maudlin on my birthday.

Despite the darkness of those days, I accept them as part of who I am and who I will be. Every moment, good and bad, has led me to this point in my life. Considering that I feel truly happy and whole for the first time ever, I’m quite grateful to be at this point.

At 16, I would have never comprehended the things I would do and the places I would go. I did not have the strength to let go of some things and open myself up for something new. It took time for me to discover my own mind and learn to trust my instincts. I needed that time. Otherwise, I would never have been able to look into the eyes of a girl who I once loathed and realize that I was capable of loving her.

In all these years of triumphs and failures, she's been the biggest surprise of them all. She had always been there, but it wasn't until I let her in did I realize the tremendous capacity for affection I could carry in my heart. I never knew what it was like to feel this full. Sometimes, it overwhelms me.

Mother, I know you and Father haven't always been thrilled with my relationship with Hermione. Admittedly, I've often felt the strain of your disapproval. However, I truly believe that having her in my life has been an asset and not a curse. She has taught me so much. She may not be "pure" in terms of her blood, but she has pureness in her heart and her mind and her soul. I look at her and see all the beauty in the world. She makes me want to be a better person and, as long as she's by my side, I will continue to strive to be the best man I can.

Now that I'm no longer a child, I feel confident enough to make my own decisions. 

Tonight, I intend on proposing to Hermione. Having her in my life has been an incredible gift. I have no idea what the future may bring, but I do know that I want her in my life for as long as she'll have me. Life is an ever evolving adventure and it’s one that I want to share with her.

I don't expect you and Father to accept or like it. I am past the point of desiring your approval. I do hope, however, that you could give me the gift of your respect with my decision. That's really all I want for my birthday this year.

Love always,  
Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into Dramione as a writer back in June 2011. It's short and simple and, at the time, I think I was testing the waters a bit. 
> 
> This particular story was a bit of an idealistic and hopeful look at the type of man Draco has the potential to be. No one is the same person he or she was as a teenager. We learn, we grow, and we're influenced by those around us. People leave and new ones arrive. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's not.
> 
> Time can be a funny like that.


End file.
